The Twilight's zombies
by Angief3105
Summary: Fanáticxs de los zombies y Twilight, esta es la historia que estas buscando. ¿Qué hará Bella por encontrarse con su familia? Un mundo perdido, personas muertas en todos lados, el amor surgirá en este Apocalipsis.


_Una_ _noche solitaria, con insomnio, pero con esas ganas de volver al mundo de Fanfiction, me devolvieron esa preciosa y tan ansiada inspiración que perdí hace años._

 _Espero que les agrade, sobre todo que puedan sentirse partícipes de esta nueva aventura tan esperada de la pequeña escritora que llevo dentro._

 **Desconcierto**

Tres días, tan poco tiempo y un suceso de cosas aberrantes sucedieron, no sé cómo pasó, no lo podría decir, esto me da miedo, me enloquece, no puedo explicar que se siente, creo que estoy loca, pensaría en eso sí no tuviera a Bobby, mí perrito pequinés de dos años, es él con sus ladridos que me vuelven a la realidad.

Tengo sed, estoy encerrada en el sótano de mí casa, cuando todo esto sucedió los ladridos de Bobby atraían la atención de esas "cosas", tuve que cerrar la puerta principal de la casa con la mayoría de muebles que había, así mismo, los gritos de las personas, confundían a esos monstruos, tuve que refugiarme en el sótano, siempre le tuve pánico a estos lugares, pero en está situación me siento protegida.

Hace dos días hablé con mí familia, estaban bien, querían venir a buscarme, pero había personas con ellos que no los dejan salir, tendría que ir a buscarlos, pero tengo miedo, sé muy poco manejar un auto, afuera está lleno de esas cosas, y tiemblo de miedo con tanta incertidumbre, además tampoco dejaría a Bobby sólo.

Subo las escaleras para ir a la primera planta de la casa, la última vez que estuve acá arriba todavía había agua en las griferías, llevé unas cuantas reservas pero éstas se agotaron; estoy arriba pero tiemblo, mierda, esto no es fácil, piso la raya entre lo real y lo imaginario.

Trato de no mirar por las ventanas, pero la curiosidad me puede, veo personas con la mirada perdida, buscando algo, deambulan sin saber qué es lo que quieren, tienen la cara desfigurada y la ropa con sangre, esto es tenebroso.

Abro la llave del agua, sale un pequeño chorrito, inmediatamente tomo una botella de dos litros y empiezo a llenarla, mientras esta se llena, busco en la alacena algo de alimento, quedan una bolsa de papitas, Doritos y un sinfín de comida chatarra, doy gracias al cielo el poder tener un hermanito que amé estas comidas. Conté las bolsas que habían, en total son veinte, mí mamá no es de ir todos los días al supermercado, es por ese motivo que se abastece de mercadería cada vez que puede, Bobby subió conmigo sin que me diera cuenta, pobre, él también tiene hambre, le doy un poco de comida para perro, en su platito, el agua rebalsa de la botella y yo internamente me preguntó hasta cuándo tendré agua. Boddy empieza a gruñir, es muy pequeño como para ver por la ventana, pero los ruidos que hacen esas cosas lo ponen nervioso, lo acaricio, parece que mí toque lo calma pero suelta un ladrido, alerta la atención de esas cosas una de esas se pega contra la ventana queriendo entrar, no sé qué hacer estoy en pánico.

Veo que el vidrio de la ventana se raja un poco, quiero llorar, pero soy fuerte, me acerco a la ventana, no quería ver a esas cosas así que cierro con las cortinas, Bobby no deja de ladrar, tomo una bolsa de Doritos, un pan integral, la botella de agua y voy al sótano, en menos de cinco minutos tengo afuera de mí casa varias de esas cosas, sigo en pánico, esto no puede seguir así.

Me acuesto en el suelo en posición fetal, no quiero asumir la realidad, esto es horrible, ¿Y si termino convertida en uno de ellos? ¿Si no vuelvo a ver a mí familia?. Abrazo a Bobby, él pobrecito anda nervioso, creo que yo le pasó todas mis energías a él y las siente.

Me levanto agarró un vaso, sirvo un poco de agua y la bebo, le doy un poco a Bobby y la toma gustoso, escucho gritos afuera, esto me alerta hace mucho que no escuchaba eso, pensé que la mayoría de mis vecinos estarían muertos, siento curiosidad pero el miedo me vence, abro la bolsita de los snacks, me meto uno a la boca y pienso el alboroto que haría mi hermano si me ve comiendo su comida chatarra, me pongo nostálgica al pensar en el bobo de mí hermano, si bien siempre me molesta, extraño sus abrazos, sus bromas pero sobre todo nuestras tantas peleas por cosas estúpidas.

Tomo mí celular y tengo sólo una barrita de señal, la energía es un asco, viene por algunas horas y luego se va, la señal es otro problema, trate de prender la radio antigua que había acá pero no tenía baterías; busco en mis contactos el número de mí hermano, le mando un mensaje "Están bien? Los extraño! Tengo miedo de estar acá, esas cosas son horribles, los necesito con mí vida, quiero volver a verlos" no puedo controlar esas lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos, hace una semana alertaban de un virus, y ahora esto, el Estado como siempre oculto información y las personas pudieron haberse cuidado, pero no, todo se salió de las manos, lo último que se supo del presidente fue una foto subida a Twitter convertido en uno de ellos.

Espero, espero y espero, pero no hay ninguna respuesta de parte de mí hermano, me preocupo mucho, el mensaje se envió, pero no aparece en WhatsApp las dos palomitas que indican que el mensaje fue recibido, me muero, ayer me respondieron, a la mañana también y ahora esto, me remuevo incómoda en mi lugar, Bobby me saca de mí ensimismamiento, llorando, tiene miedo, lo atraigo a mis brazos y le aseguro que su mami lo va a proteger de esas cosas horribles siempre, trato de creerme que podré con esto.

Se hace de noche, y por una rara razón me siento protegida, esas cosas creo que no ven, dejo a Bobby durmiendo y subo a la cocina, tengo que ocuparme de la alacena, quiero llevar todo a mí pequeño refugio, empiezo a llenar agua en las ollas, busco unas botellas y todo tipo de recipiente que pueda ayudarme, lo malo es que el agua se puede echar a perder durante poco tiempo, no creo que dure mucho mí estadía aquí, quiero buscar a mí familia y poder estar con ellos, eso es lo más importante para mí. Me asomo a la ventana, abro un poco la cortina y todo es oscuridad, en el sótano me alumbro con una linterna esas que vienen en mochilas especiales para desastres, pero aquí todo esta oscuro, veo siluetas moverse y eso me da un poco de temor. Observó al frente de mí casa unas luces como de linternas, trato de vislumbrar un poco más pero esta se apaga, ando muy nerviosa y tal vez fue mí imaginación.

Intercambio una olla llena de agua por una botella vacía, siento que tengo feo olor y me dirijo a la pieza más cercana, es la de mis padres, recuerdo que mí papá se dedicaba a cazar animales hace muchos años, busque por toda la pieza aquella vieja escopeta que utilizaba y no encontré nada, la oscuridad tampoco ayudaba. Entro al baño de la pieza, en el sótano también hay uno, pero aquí hay una ducha, lleno una fuente con agua, no quiero bañarme directamente de la ducha, temo que el sonido alerte a los monstruos, tomo un vaso y lo utilizo para mojarme el cuerpo y el cabello, termino de bañarme, voy en búsqueda de una toalla, tomo una de mí mamá, su olor me embriaga, me lleva a la calidez de sus abrazos, nunca fui muy amorosa con mí familia, hoy, en estás circunstancias me arrepiento de ello. Salgo cambiada con la ropa de mí mamá, regreso a la cocina y en una fuente pongo algunos alimentos y agua, mañana con la luz del día tendría que ordenar las tantas cosas que hay en el sótano.

Regreso por última vez a la ventana, miro a la casa que estaba viendo y veo esa misma luz que aparecía, abren la casa de al frente, sale un tipo con un arma tan grande que me lleno de nervios, nunca vi un arma de ese tamaño, observa a ambos lados y vuelve a la casa, por un momento sentí que me observaba, como si supiera que estoy aquí, pero quite esa posibilidad. Tengo un presentimiento raro, tomé mis cosas abrí la pequeña puerta del sótano, baje despacio por esa pequeña escalera empinada, Bobby seguía durmiendo.

 _Si bien por ahora no presenté a muchos personajes, pronto aparecerán, al menos amen a Bobby._

 _Me lanzo en esta nueva travesia, como siempre espero que hasta aquí les haya gustado cada párrafo, ¿Quién será ese tipo que posiblemente observó a Bella?_

 _Hasta otro capítulo más, besos y abrazos sororos. Gracias por leerme de todo corazón._

 ** _Sonrían, amen, que la vida es una sola._**


End file.
